Nurse Minako
by Venus Of Love
Summary: We all know what happens when Minako tries to help someone who's sick. Well what happens when one of the Starlights gets a fever? How will he survive???
1. Chapter One

Nurse Minako  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the rest of the characters in this fanfics do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfics. Sailor Moon show belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
This fanfic has to do with Minako/Yaten. We all know what happens when the rest of the Sailor Scouts get sick and Minako is the only one healthy. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then let me just tell you this. Minako is the worst person to be your nurse. Well this fanfic contains Yaten being sick and Minako trying to making him feel better. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Alright, I think that's enough practice for today" the Star Light's manager said at their rehearsal.  
  
"I think we're ready for the concert tonight." Seiya spoke as he took off his guitar strap.  
  
"I agree. We've been practicing really well this week. We'll do just fine." Yaten answered the raven head as he turned off the keyboard.  
  
Taiki took his guitar off and he went to the other two.  
  
"I'm heading for the library today. I'll see you guys tonight ok?"  
  
"Library? Why the heck would you want to spend your time there?" Yaten said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Man, you're the only person I know who would waste their time on books." Seiya said shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, other then Ami, that is." The short silver haired Starlight added.  
  
Then Yaten and Seiya darted their eyes at each other smiling evilly. They then turned to Taiki who noticed this and blushed.  
  
"I get it, so you're only going cause of Amy?" Yaten teased, giving the taller pop star a sly expression.  
  
"No... It's just that I always liked books and today is a rainy day. I always like to spend my rainy days in the library. Well got to go. See ya."  
  
With that Taiki ran right out the studio heading to the library.  
  
"Sure... what ever" Seiya said shaking his head again with disappointment.  
  
Seeing his older brother acting like that made him feel dishonorable.  
  
"We should have told him he was a bad liar." Yaten said as they looked at were Taiki was running.  
  
"Yeah I know." Seiya answered as they started to walk out of the studio.  
  
"Well, where are you planning to go?" Yaten asked his companion Seiya.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not very sure." Seiya looked ahead.  
  
The rain was hard but not enough to flood the town. He saw some people walking around with their umbrellas and their jackets on. He then saw two blond odangos pass by. He looked closer and saw Usagi with Makoto and Rei.  
  
"Odango, hey, what's up?" He yelled to them.  
  
Usagi and the others turned to see the two stars near the studio entrance.  
  
"Hey Seiya" Usagi answered back with a warm smile.  
  
"Yo, see you later ok." Seiya quickly whispered to Yaten as he ran after Usagi and the two other girls.  
  
Yaten saw them walk away leaving him in the rain with an umbrella. He sighed and went the other way. He reached the park and sat down on the bench. Yaten moved the umbrella away from his face as he let the rain land on his skin. He liked the feeling of the rain.  
  
After he felt a bit cold he put the umbrella over him again. Getting up to go to his apartment he heard a car honking.  
  
"What the?" he asked lightly to no one in particular.  
  
He turned around and saw Minako, Artemis in her hands sleeping, in the middle of the road. A truck was heading straight for her. Without another word he dashed towards Minako and pushed her out of the way. The next minute they were on the park's grass with Yaten on top of the bland and the white guardian cat.  
  
Minako looked at Yaten a bit stunned.  
  
"Yaten" She managed to say.  
  
A blush crept over her cheeks when she realized how close he was to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked while getting off of the scout.  
  
"Yeah... I'm ok."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Why were you in the middle of the road?" Yaten yelled after recovering from stimulation.  
  
Minako looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well... Artemis and I were just coming from the Crown Arcade. We didn't have an umbrella so we ran towards my apartment. As we crossed the street Artemis fainted. When I picked him up the truck was coming and I was glued to the ground. But then you came. Thanks." Minako looked up at him, giving her warm winning smiled with gratitude.  
  
Yaten forgot all about his anger as he felt like melting when receiving her smile.  
  
Sighing he spoke, "We better get shelter before the rain gets worst. It's getting cold. Come on."  
  
Yaten helped her up and handed her his umbrella that he had dropped when running towards her.  
  
"Here."  
  
He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Artemis. They soon headed to Minako's apartment.  
  
"What's the matter with him anyway?" Yaten asked when they reached her place.  
  
"I don't know. He just fainted on me."  
  
Minako placed Artemis on a pillow on the couch. Yaten looked closely at him.  
  
"Hum... I think he has a cold. He feels really warm." Yaten told Minako as he felt Artemis's forehead.  
  
"You're right. I better get him to a doctor. Hold on will you?"  
  
After feeling Artemis's forehead she went and got the phone. She called her vet, Dr. Ruko, and told him what had happened.  
  
"I have to take Artemis to the doctor." Minako said as she got off the phone.  
  
Yaten was placing a warm wet towel on Artemis's forehead.  
  
"Now?" He asked as he looked up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She took Artemis in her arms.  
  
"Do you want to come?" She asked him.  
  
Yaten looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:25.  
  
"Na, I have to go. We're having a concert tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah... I remember. I'll try my best to be there ok."  
  
"K." Yaten answered as he opened the door for both of them.  
  
"Well... thanks for everything Yaten. See you later." Minako ran down her apartment hall as she reached the elevator.  
  
Giving a wave for goodbye she disappeared to Yaten's sight when the two doors closed.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." The silver haired boy said to no one in particular.  
  
Taking a deep sigh he headed back to the studio.  
  
"Wow, you're socking wet. What happened? Did you fall in a puddle?" Seiya asked sarcastically when he saw Yaten enter the studio.  
  
Yaten got pissed at the question.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha Seiya. Very funny. In fact, it was so funny I forgot to laugh." Yaten spat as he headed to his dressing room.  
  
Seiya and Taiki were already dressed up. They looked at each other with questioning faces. After awhile they shrugged and went back to preparing the stage for their performance.  
  
Yaten looked at the mirror. He was wearing his usual light blue suite.  
  
'Well. here we go again.'  
  
He went out of the dressing room ready to sing for his fans.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Man that went pretty well." Taiki said as the three Lights headed to their dressing rooms.  
  
"Yeah, we got more girls then last time." Seiya notified.  
  
"You counted all the people?" Yaten and Taiki asked as they both stopped and looked at him with wonder.  
  
"Yup. I happen to notice two odangos in the crowed too." Seiya said happily with a wide grin planted on his face.  
  
He turned to Taiki.  
  
"Don't worry, I also saw a blue haired nerd out there too" he playfully said to Taiki, giving him a smack in the back.  
  
"Hey, watch it buster. She's not a nerd. And look who's talking. At lease I don't fall for a meatball headed cry-baby who you can't even get." Taiki insulted.  
  
Seiya got mad at Taiki's comment.  
  
"Oh yes I can get her! You wait and see!"  
  
'I wonder if Seiya saw a certain blonde head with a red bow.' Yaten thought will Seiya and Taiki fought in the background.  
  
"Whatever. Well I'm going to change and meet my special Odango. See you later sucker." Seiya went to his dressing door giving a wave to his two comrades.  
  
"Why you.!"  
  
Taiki tried to attack him but Seiya closed the door on his face.  
  
"You'll pay for that Seiya! I swear you'll pay!" Taiki screamed to Seiya from the other side of the door and stormed away to his dressing room.  
  
When Yaten noticed he was the only one in the studio hall he quickly headed to his dressing room. Looking in his drawer to find some decent clothes to wear he suddenly felt weak. He almost collapsed but was able to hold on a chair for balance.  
  
"Oh man, my head hurts." Yaten moaned as he held his head.  
  
He then sneezed feeling very dizzy. Then the feeling went away and he was able to stand again without support.  
  
He shook his head as if to send the feeling away. After a few moments at looking at the mirror to make sure he was alright, he started to change.  
  
Yaten finished dressing out of his suit as he went out to the crowd to find the others.  
  
He saw Seiya and Taiki already there both giving each other fuming glares. Usagi and Ami watching with sweat drops.  
  
Rei and Makoto where both talking. He was then greeted by a blonde haired girl  
  
"Hey Yaten, great job on the performance. You were the best." Minako said happily.  
  
Yaten smiled. He was happy that she could make it.  
  
"Hey Minako, thanks."  
  
He went over to her.  
  
"So how's Artemis?" Yaten asked since there was nothing else he could think of.  
  
"He's ok. The vets said that he got a minor cold and that he should just stay home and keep warm." Minako answered.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Yaten said as he stared at the floor.  
  
He started to feel sick again.  
  
His head started to hurt as if someone was hitting his head with a hammer. His sight started to get blurry.  
  
He moaned a bit before he almost lost his balance.  
  
"O god, Yaten! Are you ok?" Minako asked with concernedness in her voice.  
  
It was the last thing he heard before every thing went blank.  
  
Minako caught him before he fell. She laid him on the ground with his head on her lap.  
  
"Minako, what happened?" Seiya asked as he ran to them. The others quickly fallowed.  
  
"I don't know. He just fainted." Minako was panicking.  
  
"Calm down Minako. Here, let me see him." Ami pushed her way in the crowd to reach them.  
  
All the fans that came to the concert were all around Yaten and Minako. Ami looked at him closely. She felt his forehead.  
  
"He has a fever. He's burning!" Ami said anxiously.  
  
"Quick, get him back to the apartment!" the manager ordered as he rushed to the scene.  
  
Seiya and Taiki both picked Yaten up and drove straight home.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Yaten slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt so much that he thought it would explode.  
  
He heard Seiya and Taiki in the room with him.  
  
"He's waking up." Taiki said as he got up from his chair and placed his book on the table.  
  
"Thank god. I was wondering when he would." Seiya complained as he ran into the room.  
  
Yaten tried to get up by himself but Taiki helped him instead.  
  
"What happened?" Yaten asked groggily.  
  
"You fainted my man. The doctor said that you caught a fever and that you should stay home." Seiya said as he went closer to the bed.  
  
"Oh shoot." Yaten groaned as he held his head with one hand.  
  
"This is just freak'n great." The small Starlight grumbled.  
  
"Yeah I know. Sucks to be you huh?" Seiya commented rudely as he was about to leave the room.  
  
"Why you!!" Yaten screamed as he got on top of his bed, about to throw a pillow at him.  
  
But when a pain shot through his head he impeded, saving the raven haired Starlight from his wrath.  
  
"Oh..." Yaten held his head with to hands as he sat down on the bed again.  
  
"Seiya, you're not helping here." Taiki said crossly, eyeing his leader.  
  
But Seiya just waved as he left the room.  
  
"I'll be with Usagi if you want me." Seiya yelled from the small living room.  
  
Taiki and Yaten heard him close the door.  
  
"Well so much for his help." Taiki grumbled as he crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Seiya was in the lobby when he saw Minako coming in.  
  
"Minako, hey. What're you doing here?" Seiya asked as he went to her.  
  
"Hey Seiya, I came here to see Yaten. Is he feeling better?" Minako asked a bit worried.  
  
"He's fine. He was finally able to wake up. Knowing Yaten he can survive through this." Seiya answered as he put on his glasses and positioned his hat on his head.  
  
"Well, see you later." Seiya said as he went out the main door giving Minako a peace sign and a wide smile.  
  
'I bet he's going to bother Usagi again. That guy never gives up.'  
  
Minako laughed as she thought to herself.  
  
She ran into the opening elevator and pressed the seventh floor.  
  
'Although, nether do I.' Minako thought again as she went down to the hall towards the Starlight's apartment.  
  
She was mainly thinking about Yaten.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Yaten asked as Taiki gave him a glass of water.  
  
"A day to be exact" Taiki answered precisely as he sat down and got back to his book.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to go to the library?" Yaten asked as he saw the book.  
  
"I was... until you got sick." Taiki replied, removing his gaze from the book to the sick pop star.  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Yaten felt a bit guilty keeping his taller friend to stay with him because of his sickness.  
  
Taiki was about to protest when they heard their apartment doorbell buzz.  
  
"I'll go get that. Finish your water and when I get back I'll have soup for you." Taiki notified, getting up from his seat one last time, heading out the room.  
  
'Man, I wish I could head to the library. If only there was a way. Na, what are you thinking Taiki, you can't leave Yaten all by his lonesome self.'  
  
When he opened the door a smile appeared on his face.  
  
'Or maybe...' Taiki thought.  
  
"Minako. Nice to see you." Taiki said as he let her in.  
  
"Hey Taiki. Same here. Is Yaten ok?" She asked as she placing her bag down near the door entrance.  
  
"He's ok... for now. I was about to get him some soup. You want to help?" Taiki asked as a plan formed in his head.  
  
'If Minako stays with Yaten then I can go meet Ami. This has to work; besides Minako would love to stay with Yaten.'  
  
"Sure." Minako said brightly as she fallowed him to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Yaten, on the other hand, was sneezing.  
  
"Aaa...chooo!!!"  
  
Yaten grabbed a tissue from the box next to him and blew his nose. He heard Taiki talking to the person who was at the door but he had no idea who it was. While he was wondering, Taiki and Minako were getting his soup.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"So Minako, you doing anything today?" Taiki asked slyly.  
  
"Nope. Nothing at all. What about you?" Minako asked as she looked up from the soup on the stove.  
  
She was trying to watch Taiki prepare the soup so that way she could learn how to make it without any mistakes.  
  
"I was planning to go to the library but I'm stuck home with Yaten." Taiki answered as he said Yaten's name very clearly.  
  
Minako was falling into his plan. An idea shot to her head.  
  
"Wait Taiki, I can stay with Yaten for you." Minako said as she spun her gaze at him willingly.  
  
'YES!!' Taiki thought merrily as he almost felt like jumping for joy.  
  
"Oh gee Minako, thanks."  
  
He soon turned off the stove and put the soup in a bowl.  
  
"For starters, take this to Yaten and make sure he finishes it. I'm going now." Taiki handed Minako the tray with the soup bowl and a soun with a napkin.  
  
"Um... ok." Minako said as she carefully took the tray.  
  
"Oh and don't worry, I'm a natural when it comes to nursing." Minako said happily as Taiki was about to leave the door.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Taiki said cheerfully.  
  
"Good luck Minako and thanks a lot." Taiki then closed the door after giving her a wink.  
  
Minako stared at the door where Yaten was in.  
  
'Alright Minako. This is your chance.'  
  
She slowly went to the door making sure she didn't spill any of the liquid.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Yaten didn't hear much outside and was wondering what was going on. He was planning to get out of bed to see who the visitor was when he saw the door knob turn. Minako popped her head in with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Yaten."  
  
Yaten was a bit shocked to see her at first.  
  
"Mi. Minako?!" a surprising expression formed on his face as his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yeah, surprised huh?" Minako entered the room as she headed to the bed.  
  
"Uh yeah, I didn't expect you here." Yaten said shyly as Minako sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Yaten looked at the open door.  
  
"Where's Taiki?" Yaten asked as he turned his gaze back to Minako.  
  
"Oh, he went to the library." Minako said as she carefully placed the soup on the table.  
  
"Library? But he told him he had to stay with me." Yaten said a bit confused.  
  
"He told me the same thing but then I volunteered to stay with you." The blond explained as Yaten's heart sank.  
  
'Oh no!!! This can't be!!! I have to stay with Minako?!!' Yaten thought.  
  
"Here, Taiki told me you had to finish this all up." Minako said held a spoonful of soup near his mouth.  
  
The other hand was holding the soup bowl that was on her lap.  
  
Yaten hated this. He may have been weak but he could hold his own spoon.  
  
"I think I can manage this Minako." Yaten said a bit harshly moving his face away from the spoon.  
  
"Besides, I'm not hungry." He added.  
  
"Oh come on Yaten. You haven't eaten in a while. You could get sick." Minako protested.  
  
"What do you think I'm here for? I'm already sick." Yaten reacted back.  
  
"Listen Yaten..." Minako placed the spoon back in the bowl and looked down on the floor with a depressing expression.  
  
"I'm sorry. The only reason your sick is because of me. If you weren't there on that rainy day yesterday I'm sure you won't have gotten this fever."  
  
Minako placed her gaze back at Yaten's yellow-greenish eyes.  
  
"I want to help you out here to replace my thanks."  
  
Yaten looked at her for a moment.  
  
'I guess I should give her a chance. I mean I do need somebody to take care of me. Especially since my so called friends ditch me.' Yaten thought.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Ok Minako. I'll cooperate."  
  
A smile appeared across her face.  
  
"Great, now open your mouth." Minako urged as she held the spoonful of soup close to him again.  
  
Yaten grudgingly opened his mouth. As Minako was about to put in the soup, the bowl feel off her lap and fell on him instead.  
  
"AAhhh!!! It's steaming hot!!" Yaten screamed as he jumped up and down from his bed.  
  
Minako first had a sweat drop but then realized what she did.  
  
"Oh god!! Sorry Yaten!!" Minako quickly grabbed the napkin and tried to dry the wet spot off him and his blanket.  
  
'Oh great!! I'm stuck with a klutz.' Yaten said angrily to himself.  
  
His head hurt more then ever since Minako had shown up.  
  
"I'm really sorry Yaten, I didn't mean to." Minako apologized.  
  
"I'll get you a new blanket and pants."  
  
She quickly ran to the closet and grabbed a blanket. She then went to his drawer to get him his new pants. While Yaten tried to dry off the spill he blushed the moment he saw her looking in his underwear drawer.  
  
"Here you go." Minako hurriedly gave him his new boxers and pants as she was panting for breath after running for the dry clothes.  
  
Yaten, still blushing, took the clothes. He then looked at her as she stared back.  
  
"Uh... Minako... I need to..." Yaten tried to say.  
  
Minako understood instantly and rapidly by spinning around.  
  
"Sorry..." Minako spoke shyly as a blush crept up her flushed cheeks.  
  
Yaten quickly changed and threw his wet clothes under his bed.  
  
"Sorry again Yaten." Minako apologized again, turning back to him.  
  
"It's ok." Yaten sighed trying his best to control his temper.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' He dreadfully thought.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter Two

Nurse Minako  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the rest of the characters in this fanfics do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfics. Sailor Moon show belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Taiki looked around the library. He was apparently looking for a blue haired girl.  
  
'Where the heck is Ami?' He silently asked himself.  
  
He picked out a book from the shelves as he decided to read while he waited.  
  
"Taiki, what are you doing here?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
Taiki knew exactly who the girl was as a wide smirk appeared on his feature. He turned his head to see Ami walking up to him.  
  
She had two books in one hand and the other was holding a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey Ami" Taiki said as he stood up from his position to greet her.  
  
Ami noticed the big grin on his face saying that he was happy to see her.  
  
"I just came to get a book to read." Taiki answered Ami's question.  
  
"What about Yaten? Is he feeling better?" Ami said a bit curious.  
  
"He's doing better. I found someone to stay with him while I'm gone."  
  
"Oh, ok." Ami said as she took a seat next to him.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Open your mouth Yaten, come on." Minako pleaded as she came closer to Yaten.  
  
She held a thermometer in her hand.  
  
Yaten was leaning further away from Minako as possibly on the bed.  
  
"No Minako! I don't need the stupid thing in my mouth!" Yaten argued as he crawled away on the bed.  
  
He could feel that he was on the edge and knew if he moved any further he would definitely fall off.  
  
"Yaten, I need to see how bad your temperature is."  
  
Minako wasn't about to give up yet. Even thought they have been like this for a darn good fifteen minutes.  
  
"I'm telling you Minako, I don't want that THING in my mouth!!" Yaten yelled as he pointed at the plastic thermometer.  
  
Minako tried to put it in his mouth as he screamed at her but he was too fast and closed his mouth shut.  
  
"You're so stubborn Yaten. Why don't you let me just see what your temperature is?" Minako asked getting annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I don't want it!!" Yaten said gnashing his teeth.  
  
Minako sighed. She backed away acting as if giving up on him.  
  
Yaten, thinking that she backed down, sighed. At that moment, Minako stuck the thermometer in his wide open mouth.  
  
Yaten's face went completely red as he gave Minako the death glare.  
  
Minako just smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Ok Yaten, now just keep it in there until it's time to check on it" the blond ordered as she still held the thermometer to make sure he didn't spit it out and kept glancing at her watch to see how long to keep it in.  
  
Yaten folded his arm fuming mad with defeat.  
  
After a while Minako took the thermometer out.  
  
"Wow, you're really bad" Minako gasped.  
  
She quickly put the plastic stick away and ran to Yaten.  
  
"Come on Yaten, we have to keep you all tucked in and warm" she informed, pushing Yaten to lie down on his bed.  
  
She got his covers and covered his body with it to keep him humid.  
  
She ran to the bathroom as she soon came out with a box of chewing Tyanol.  
  
"Here, take this" She said as she sat the box down and ran out of the room.  
  
Yaten saw her come back with a glass of water.  
  
"Ok Yaten, taking two of these will help you feel much better." Mina said as she held two pink colored pills in the palm of her hands.  
  
"Minako, I'm ok. I don't need medicine" Yaten whined as he moved away.  
  
"Come on Yaten. Let's not do this over again." Minako said as she was determined.  
  
"I don't need it!!"  
  
Again Yaten forgot to keep his mouth shut and Minako popped the pills in his mouth.  
  
"Now chew Yaten" Minako said as she gave him her warm smile.  
  
Yaten's face turned red again with furry as he chewed the awful tasting pills.  
  
'She'll pay for this' he thought smugly.  
  
"Drink this; it'll help you chew it better." Minako said as she shoved a glass of water near his face.  
  
Sighing Yaten grabbed the glass away from her and drank it in one gulp.  
  
"Ok, I think it's time for lunch" Minako said as she looked at her watch again.  
  
"Be right back. You stay right here while I prepare you some nice warm soup again." Minako first tucked Yaten in the bed again and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Joy" Yaten grumbled folding his arms in front of his chest as he whined to himself.  
  
'Taiki is going to pay'  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Hum... this can't be that hard. I saw Taiki do it. I'm sure I can." Minako held a can of chicken soup near her face.  
  
"Well... here goes nothing."  
  
She got a pot as she poured the soup in it. Letting it heat up on the stove she decided to set on the living room couch. As she put the TV on she saw a magazine sticking out of the couch pillow.  
  
"Huh, what's this?" Minako asked herself as she took hold of the booklet.  
  
"Wow!! A manga!!"  
  
Minako's eyes lit with stars as she had a huge grin on her face. She instantly began to read the manga as the soup on the stove left her mind.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yaten played with is fingers as he waited. She had been gone for a while and he was beginning to worry.  
  
'What could Minako be doing now? She's taking too long!!' he angrily thought.  
  
He sighed, trying to sooth his anger. Taking a deep breath he almost suffocated when he smelled smoke.  
  
"Ah, Smoke!!! Fire!!! Minako!!!" a loud scream echoed in his room.  
  
Yaten jumped out of his bed as he ran to the living room. He saw the erroneous thing anybody could see while having a fire.  
  
Minako was laughing her head off as she read one of his favorite mangas. Yaten filled with anger when he saw her touching his magazine.  
  
"MINAKO!!! LET GO OF MY MANGA!!!" Yaten screamed from the top of his lungs.  
  
Minako jumped from fright as the silver hared boy yelled in her ears. Yaten was puffing as he panted for breath. Minako could see flames in his eyes.  
  
Yaten was about to scream at her more when he realized the smoke coming from the kitchen.  
  
"The fire" he gasped as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
Minako quickly fallowed behind.  
  
"What's the matter Ya...ten..."  
  
Minako was speechless. Smoke was coming from the pot as it steamed.  
  
"Minako, don't tell me you forgot the soup!" Yaten cried as he turned off the stove.  
  
The blond franticly tried to clear the smoked kitchen as she tried to answer the enraged Starlight.  
  
"I'm sorry Yaten. I completely forgot" Minako tried to explain as she opened the pot.  
  
Inside was empty. She saw black coal from the stove and the pot was extremely hot.  
  
"Ops" she peeped.  
  
Yaten smacked his forehead as he was filled with furry.  
  
"Ops? Is that all you can say?!! You almost burned the apartment down!!!" Yaten screamed as he banged his fist on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Sorry" the blond said meekly as she was surprised to see him this way.  
  
"Sorry?! How many times did you say that today?!!!" Yaten said his face burning red with frustration.  
  
"Cool down Yaten... I'll clean this place in no time and get you lunch. Go back to your bed and rest" Minako said trying to act calm.  
  
"How can I relax if you're always causing trouble?!!" Yaten asked still screaming.  
  
"Geez I'd be better off dead then you taking care of me!!!"  
  
Minako eyes watered as she took in his rude comment. She hung her head low as a tear drop fell from her face.  
  
"I understand Yaten. I'm sorry if I did cause you any trouble. Please forgive me. I promise I wont ever get in your way again."  
  
Minako was in full tears now as she ran out of the room. Yaten stood there shocked for a moment to see that he made the blond cry.  
  
"Wait, Minako" Yaten cried as he went after her.  
  
But instead he tripped over a chair.  
  
"Darn it!" he spat.  
  
Minako tried to dry her tears as she grabbed her jacket and opened the door. As the door unfastened Seiya was just outside fumbling with his keys.  
  
"Minako?" Seiya asked worriedly when he noticed her flushed face.  
  
Minako just pushed passed him and ran down the hall to the elevator. Seiya watched the orange scout scatter away, raising and eyebrow.  
  
'What was that all about?' he asked himself.  
  
After a moment he went in to see Yaten running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Man what happened here?" Seiya asked shocked when he saw the room filled with some of the smoke.  
  
"Where's Minako" Yaten asked wheezing.  
  
"She just walked out. Why?" Seiya asked as he took of his jacket.  
  
"She got offended and..."  
  
"She was crying when I saw her. What did you do this time Yaten?" Seiya asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Nothing. Seiya, she practically tried to burn down our apartment!! She even spilled soup on me!!" Yaten explained.  
  
But he then plopped on the couch as his anger started to depart.  
  
"Although I guess I did hurt her feelings huh?" Yaten asked disappointedly.  
  
"Yes you did. Man you don't have any skills with girls do you" Seiya commented.  
  
Yaten just gave him an annoyed gaze.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Seiya bent down to pick up something from the doorway entrance.  
  
Yaten looked to see a light yellow bag with an orange heart on the center.  
  
"Hey, I think that's Minako's" he informed.  
  
"It has to be unless we have a gay brother in this apartment." Seiya said.  
  
"Shoot, she's going to have to come and get it sometime" Yaten complained.  
  
"Yup and it's the perfect time for you to say sorry." Seiya tossed him Minako's bag as he was heading to the kitchen.  
  
"And you should also thank her. You should look at yourself man. You look better then the last time I saw you." Seiya commented as he then disappeared.  
  
Yaten looked at himself in the near by mirror on the wall.  
  
'He's right. I don't have my headache anymore and my fever's gone down. Man, I guess I do own Minako an apology.' Yaten thought as he held his forehead.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Minako reached her house close to 5:00. When she entered she had a message on her answering machine.  
  
"Hey Minako. Raye said that we're going to have a meeting at her temple at 5:30. You better come. C ya there."  
  
Makoto's voice died off when the message finished. Minako plopped on her couch as she laid her head back.  
  
'Not another meeting. For sure they'll see me crying' Minako thought bitterly.  
  
Artemis came into the living room were his master was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Minako, when did you get home?" he asked as he leaped onto the couch with the orange scout.  
  
He then noticed her flush face.  
  
"Minako, what's the matter?" he asked frantically as Minako hugged her white guardian.  
  
"Why do I have to be just a ditz Artemis? I can't even take care of Yaten to show my gratitude." She sobbed as tears fell from her face.  
  
"Oh Minako, don't cry. Everything will be alright" Artemis tried to comfort his master as she soon calmed down on the tears.  
  
"Anyway did you get Makoto's message. We have a scout meeting today. You have to go now if you don't want to miss it" the white cat noted as he looked up at the clock from the wall.  
  
"Minako?" he asked when she didn't answer.  
  
"I don't want to go" she finally answered.  
  
"But you must. You're the leader of the Inner Scouts. Just because you did something wrong doesn't mean you have to disregard your duty as a Sailor Scout. Come on Minako. I know you better then that."  
  
Minako wiped her tears away as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
She let out a "fine" and closed the door behind her.  
  
Artemis heard her washing her face as he deeply sighed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ami bit into Makoto's fresh backed chocolate chip cookies as she and the other two girls waited for their leader and princess to arrive.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Raye complained as she got into her frustrated mood.  
  
"Calm down Raye. You know Usagi and Minako. They're always late.  
  
"Yeah but not this late! It's already been fifteen minuets since this meeting was suppose to begin. I have to do chores around this temple you know!" Raye protested as she folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'm here!!" a blond with pigtails screeched as she burst into the temple huffing and puffing.  
  
"Usagi, where have you been? You're late!" the raven scout asked standing up from her position and held her hands on her hips.  
  
"Chill, I'm here aren't I?" the princess asked as she took a seat next to Ami.  
  
Without another word she grabbed a cookie and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Wow, it's still warm from the oven" she muffed, taking another one.  
  
After Usagi settled, Minako came into the room. The scouts looked up and quickly noticed her expression.  
  
"Why such a long face?" Makoto asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Hey guys, nothing. I'm ok" the blond said softly as she took a seat next to the tall brunet.  
  
"Minako, have you been crying?" Raye asked as she leaned over the wooden table to get a better look at her leader.  
  
"Hey you have been. Why?" Makoto asked as Usagi and Ami began to get curious.  
  
"I'm ok guys, really." Minako reassured as she tried to push her friends' questions away.  
  
"Crying doesn't mean you're ok Minako. Come on, we're all friends here. Tell us" Ami begged.  
  
Taking a deep sigh Minako decided to tell her fellow scouts of what had happened that day.  
  
"Well... you guys all know about Yaten being sick right?"  
  
The four girls nodded at her question indicating yes. Minako bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out the right words to say.  
  
"Um. I went to see how he was doing and Taiki said that he needed to go to the library so I decided that I would stay and..." Minako didn't finished as a gasp escaped her friends' mouths.  
  
"Oh my god Minako, you didn't?" Raye asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes I did. I stayed with Yaten acting like his nurse." The goddess of love spoke as she bowed her head with distress.  
  
"Oh my, and we all know what happens when Minako's the nurse. No offense Minako but I'll never forget what happened that day." Makoto recalled.  
  
"Wait, why were you crying then?" Usagi asked a bit confused.  
  
"I almost burnt the apartment down and he got all mad. He said a few words and I ran out of his apartment in a flash."  
  
Usagi and Raye gave each other the same I-don't-blame-him glance.  
  
"Well there is only one way to resolve this Minako." Ami said, making her fellow scouts look up at her.  
  
"And what would that be?" Raye asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Go to him tomorrow and say that you're sorry for all the trouble you caused him. I mean that's what you told us when you became our so called nurse."  
  
Inhaling deeply Minako nodded her head as she agreed.  
  
"As usually, you're right" she let out as she got out of her seat and started to leave the room.  
  
"Hey wait, what about the meeting?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Na, we'll cancel it today. Besides my grandfather is coming back soon and if he sees this place messy then I'm in big trouble." Raye got up from her seat.  
  
She and Ami began to clean up the table. Minako left as Makoto and Usagi departed after her.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
'Tomorrow I'll just have to say sorry' Minako thought bitterly.  
  
'But how can I face him without crying?'  
  
Minako clearly remembered the fuming face he held when she had almost successfully burnt down the Starlight's apartment. Minako shook the image away as she headed to her apartment building.  
  
When she got home she was greeted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she asked weakly to the person calling.  
  
"Minako? Hey, this is me Yaten..." said a masculine voice.  
  
Minako gulped as she took a seat on her sofa. Artemis came to join her as he tried to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Hey Yaten..." Minako tried to say without chocking on the words.  
  
"Listen Minako, I'm sorry for getting made at you..." the silver haired boy began as Minako tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"And well you left your backpack here so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and get it tomorrow." The boy on the other line continued.  
  
Minako was silent the whole time as she listened to him.  
  
Finally she spoke, "Oh... sure Yaten."  
  
"Great come over at noon ok. See ya."  
  
With that Yaten hung up the phone. Minako did the same as she began to pet the white cat on her lap.  
  
"So? What happened?" Artemis managed to ask from the purrs he let out.  
  
"I have to go over tomorrow to pick up my bag." She said dully.  
  
Minako wasn't certain if she should. She could have had one of her friends go get it for her but she was certain that they would erg her to get it herself.  
  
Sighing deeply, Minako finished rubbing Artemis's ear as she decided to go to bed early.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Yaten, I'm out!" the tall Starlight, Taiki, called as he soon closed the door behind him.  
  
Yaten was just getting himself a glass of orange juice when Seiya walked in the kitchen.  
  
"When's Minako suppose to come?" Seiya inquired the short pop star.  
  
Yaten finished his drink before answering, "She should be here by now."  
  
Seiya grabbed a toast from the dinning table and held it between his teeth.  
  
He grabbed a bottle of water as he muffled, "aaa ho ha heher heve."  
  
"What?" a sweat drop fell from Yaten's forehead as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
The raven haired boy took off the toast from his mouth as he fully said his sentence completely.  
  
"I said, oh so I better leave."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Seiya took a bit of his small breakfast as he walk towards the door.  
  
"See ya later Yaten, good luck."  
  
Yaten's friend gave him a wink and closed the door behind him; making Yaten deeply inhaul.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Seiya took in the fresh air as he walked out of the apartment building.  
  
"A yes, a fine fresh start for the day." He sighed as he called over a taxi.  
  
Once the yellow cab left the building a blond girl with a red bow was walking down the sidewalk towards the structure.  
  
'Ok Minako, you can do this. Just don't cry. What ever you do just don't cry.'  
  
Her thoughts overtook her as she looked up at the building. Minako felt like her breakfast was going to come out when she all of a sudden felt sick. Not sick like oh-no-I-have-a-cold. She meant the sick as in worried.  
  
First taking a deep breath, she went in the automatic sliding door towards the elevator. She had no idea what to say to Yaten but then decided to just say sorry and go.  
  
Walking down the hall of the apartment she felt even sicker as her stomach had a knot. The blond had finally reached the door to the Starlight's apartment as she just stood there choosing to go on as plan or to just turn back.  
  
Finally she decided to turn back when the door fully opened for her. Yaten was standing there as he looked at her. He had her bag in one hand and the other was hidden behind the door, holding the doorknob.  
  
"Minako, hey. I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to show up." The silver haired boy spoke as Minako was just standing in front of him like a statue.  
  
"Um... well I'm here" she mange to say without sounding like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Yeah..." Like Minako, Yaten was lost at words too.  
  
"Listen Minako..." he began.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I mean... well you were only trying to help."  
  
Minako planted her eyes on her shoes as she just leaned on the hallway wall.  
  
"Yaten... I should be the one to say sorry... I was so stupid to let all those things happen yesterday..." she finally spoke, looking up at the other scout.  
  
"Nah, look what you did to me. I'm better then ever. My fever has gone down and it was all thanks to you" Yaten gave her a warm smile as she blushed a bit.  
  
"Well anyway, I seem to have left my bag..." Minako broke the short silence.  
  
"Yeah" Yaten went to hand her the bag when he unexpectedly gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Minako stood still for a moment as her eyes widen. She was very confused to the boy's actions and had no idea what to do. When he parted from her Yaten noticed the confusion glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"I'd kiss you on the lips but I have a cold remember" he said as Minako deeply blushed.  
  
"... yeah..." she finally said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well, got to go Yaten. Bye."  
  
The scout left the Starlight as she walked back towards the elevator. She could feel Yaten's eyes watching her as she gave a little peek back. Caught in his stare, she lightly blushed again and ran into a sprint down the hall.  
  
Yaten never let his eyes off the goddess until she was out of sight. A smile began to curve on his face as he just watched the empty hall where his nurse had just walked a moment ago.  
  
END  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
That's it guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was pretty short but oh well, that's how I decided to end it. Review when you have the time ok ^_^ 


End file.
